


“I Need Elio”

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [12]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: A more nurturing Oliver helps Ollie with a toothache. This one was loosely inspired by a little moment in a manga I read called Black Butler. But Oliver is much nicer than Sebastian was.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	“I Need Elio”

“What are you doing out of bed?” Oliver asked. 

“I need Elio,” Ollie whined. Oliver usually reprimanded him for whining, especially to this degree, but he could see that something was wrong. 

“Elio’s asleep. What’s wrong? Maybe I can help,” Oliver offered. 

“My tooth hurts,” Ollie explained. And now Oliver noticed that he was holding his jaw. 

“Oh no,” Oliver said. “Can I have a look?”

Ollie shook his head, frowning. 

“No?” Oliver asked, surprised. Ollie usually accepted him as readily as Elio for most things. 

But, Ollie shook his head again. 

Oliver wasn’t sure how to proceed. All options available to him seemed less than ideal. He didn’t want to force Ollie to let him look if he didn’t want him to. He didn’t want to wake Elio, who was recovering from the flu. And he definitely didn’t want to send Ollie back to bed upset and in pain. 

“I need Elio,” Ollie repeated. 

“Ollie, we can’t wake Elio,” he said. “He’s been so sick. He took some medicine for his cough that made him really sleepy, too.” 

Ollie seemed to be mulling this over. 

“Why don’t you let me have a look? We have some medicineto make it feel better, and if you need to see the dentist, I need to know so I can call first thing in the morning,” he suggested sensibly. 

He could see Ollie’s eyes fill with tears, but the little boy finally walked over to him, looking frightened. Olivertook his hand. “Let’s go to the kitchen. The light is better, and the medicine is in there, too.” 

Ollie didn’t agree, but he didn’t argue, either. Oliver felt him squeeze his hand tighter as they reached the kitchen. 

“Up you go,” Oliver said as he lifted Ollie to sit on the countertop. “Open,” he said next. 

Ollie didn’t open. 

Oliver waited, but Ollie only clasped his hand over his mouth. “It’s okay, Ollie. I’m only going to look.”

“Promise?” asked Ollie tearfully. 

“I promise. I will only look, and if I have to do anything more, I will tell you before I do,” Oliver promised. 

Ollie scrunched up his face, distorting all of his adorable features that reminded Oliver so much of Elio. But he did open his mouth. 

Oliver didn’t see any immediately visible problems. “Which tooth? Can you show me with your finger?” he asked. 

Ollie started to wordlessly whine a bit, as he took a finger and placed it on a specific molar.

Oliver squinted to try to see any problems, “That’s really far back, isn’t it?” Oliver commented. 

Ollie nodded. 

“Okay, I’m going to touch it Ollie, but if it hurts you can tell me, and I’ll stop, okay?”

Ollie clamped his mouth shut, shaking his head. 

Oliver adopted a more authoritative tone, “Open,” he said. When Ollie started to cry, he added, “I’m not going to hurt you. Remember, if you tell me to stop, I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Ollie said, clearly unsure about this. But he opened his mouth again. 

Oliver placed a finger on the tooth, applying the lightest amount of pressure to the top surface of the tooth. “Does that hurt?” He asked. 

Ollie shook his head. 

Oliver began to feel the front and back, and he quickly diagnosed the problem. 

“It’s loose, Ollie,” Oliver explained. Ollie had lost teeth before, but this was his first loose molar. Oliver gently pressed the front and back surfaces, and Ollie winced. “Did that hurt?” he asked. 

Ollie nodded. As promised, Oliver removed his finger.“Okay, let’s take some medicine," Oliver said as he located the Tylenol and popped a chewable tablet through the foil and handed it to Ollie. “I think we will go to the dentist tomorrow. I don’t think you are supposed to start losing molars for a few more years,” he added. 

“Okay,” Ollie said, relieved that Oliver was finished looking at his tooth. Fortunately, he wasn’t afraid of the dentist. 

Oliver lifted him down, and gave him a quick hug. “Back to bed,” he instructed. 

Ollie didn’t argue. He hugged Oliver and then made his way down the hallway toward his room. 

Later that evening, Oliver decided to turn in as well. When he entered his room, the first thing he saw was that Ollie had climbed into bed with Elio instead of going to his own bed. They were both snuggled into one another, looking like a couple of puppies. Oliver scooped up Ollie carefully and was relieved that he didn’t wake up. As he carried him back to his own room, he muttered under his breath, “I guess you needed Elio.” 


End file.
